Boulevard of broken dreams
by rosalina2123
Summary: When John gets really sick will everyone that matters the most be there for him when he needs them the most,and will he let them in after being used to being alone for a long time? I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's only me, and I walk alone I walk this empty street On the boulevard of broken dreams Where the city sleeps And I


Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I sense a light being shone in my eyes and I flinch,it's too bright,it hurts. "Easy Johnny,easy,open those baby blues for me,there we go"she murmurs as I finally open my eyes on my own,and I realize it's just Jess,and I relax. Liz is on my other side,squeezing my hand,talking to me softly. My vision is sorta blurry,coming into focus,and I can see Abe gathering medical supplies for me,whatever he thinks she might need for me. "W-what happened"I murmur asking softly bringing my hand up to sheild my eyes from the light, "you tell me babe, you came in here because something was bothering you,and you passed out as we were talking,before you could tell me what was wrong,you've not been out for long,only about five minutes,I got you transfered to the gurney with some help"she murmurs looking at the machine that's tracking my vitals. My heart rate is holding steady,80 bpm,and my oxygen level is alright,could be better.

"My stomach hurts real bad Jess,I can't stand it,damn"I murmur as I feel another pulse of pain as I hear the machine beep loudly,warning them that my heart rate is spiking. "Shh I know babe,breathe through it,keep talking to him,keep him calm"she murmurs as I feel Liz rub circles into my palm,speaking quiet words,to calm me. "Just breathe Johnny,breathe through it,that's it,there we go babe,easy does it"she murmurs softly as I hear the machine stop beeping,as my heart rate normalizes,and the pain eases up. "You're doing great babe,I know this isn't pleasant, do you mind if I get your temp and feel your stomach"she murmurs softly as Abe comes over and gives her the thermometer. I shake my head,and I let her press the thermometer against my temple,pushing an errant peice of hair out of the way. After a few minutes it's beeps,and she looks at the screen. "104,that's pretty high,do you mind if I feel your stomach"she murmurs softly placing a cool hand against my cheek. "I don't mind"I murmur as I feel her pull my shirt up to my breast bone.

I let her feel my stomach,and I do ok till she get's to my lower right side,then it's too much,it takes all I have to not curl in on myself it hurts too bad. "I know,I know babe,shh,this isn't good Johnny,it looks like you have appendictis,I want to get you into a gown,and I'll start an Iv,then I want to get you into surgery,I can do it here,at this point I don't think we'll make it to the ER,it feels like it could rupture at any time"she murmurs looking into my blue eyes for confirmation. "OK Jess I trust you"I murmur as I see Abe hand her the scissors. I let her undress me,get my shirt off,get my pants off,she leaves my underwear and socks on. Then she with help from Liz get the gown on me,then it's time for the iv. I let Liz hold me as I she puts the iv in,I'm scared of needles,then it's over. "Your doing good,I'm going to give you some medicine now that will make you sleepy,it won't knock you out completely,but it'll make you blissfully unaware,and it'll help with the pain,you shouldn't feel anything I'm doing"she murmurs softly as I nod.

I let her give the medicine to me through the iv,and before I know it I'm out of it,not aware of much of anything. "Good boy,I'm going to start now alright,just close your eyes and fall asleep,it'll be over before you know it,just let me know if it starts to hurt"she murmurs as I do what she asks,the last image I see is of Liz,giving me a kiss on the forehead,then grabbing my hand. I know I'll make it out of this somehow,I know she won't let anything happen to me,she'll protect me,and when I wake up this will be all said and done,and I'll be feeling much better.


End file.
